Moonlit Romance
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Set during the end of Chapter 8 of Awakenings R


**Disclaimer &**** note: **_I do not own White Knight Chronicles, just the words below._

_This is only my second attempt at this sort of genre...well, the adult version of it at least. I'm sure you'll like it anyway. If not, why are you reading it?_

**~#~**

_(From end of chapter 8 of Awakenings)_

'And thus, the Scion of Greede's whipping boy was hired' Yulie finished unable to help herself after listening to his tale.

The glare Alastor sent her way did nothing to cease her now jovial mood at knowing how she could return the favour for all he had done for her so far not that he knew of it yet.

'Tell you what' She suggested shuffling closer to him as she spoke. 'Why don't you start learning Arcana lore again?'

'And what's to stop me from possibly turning into the greatest threat to the realms since the Yshrenians attempt at world domination?' Alastor countered.

'Me' Yulie replied as if it were obvious. 'I'll knock some sense back into you whenever it looks like you're start to turn on us'

She emphasised this by lightly tapping his forehead with her knuckles.

'I really doubt your fists, no matter how powerful, would do anything more than draw attention to your intimate demise' Alastor pointed out batting away her fist.

Yulie smirked before pressing herself against him wrapping her left arm around his neck as her free hand made circular motions against his chest.

'I'm sure I'll think of something to…_distract_ you' She whispered softly as she closed the distance between them.

She almost could not believe she was actually doing this. Just a scant several days ago, she had first met Alastor and had pegged him as an annoying co-worker who could possibly give her a hand in improving her healing skills- providing she could put up with his provocative remarks, that is. Now, especially after what had transpired down in the Underbelly of Greede this afternoon, her heart that had recently been broken by her ignorant best friend was now pulling her to the blue haired Spellcaster in front of her.

Acting now before her resolve could falter, Yulie negated any remaining distance between them, pressing herself fully against Alastor as she covered his lips with her own feeling him tense up against her in surprise. While the warm feeling she felt as she kissed him felt pleasant, Yulie was beginning to think she was wrong in thinking this would work when she suddenly felt his arms wrap round her waist as he deepened the kiss causing the warm feeling to flare up inside of her below her hips.

With the knowledge of the feeling being mutual, Yulie pushed as much heart she could muster into the kiss as she wrapped her left arm more securely round Alastor's neck while the other shifted up so that her right hand could wander through the mess of unbraided, azure locks. She could barely refrain from gasping as she felt his lips part slightly feeling his tongue brush against her lips and slipping easily between them before she could realise it.

Despite her surprise, Yulie eagerly allowed their tongues do battle as she moved so that she was now straddling Alastor's lap allowing her to grind her ever burning core more easily into him causing the heat between her legs to flare up within her to tremendous levels. It was only when the need to breathe became more urgent did the two pull away from each other, panting slightly as they stared into each other's eyes.

"So" Yulie began quietly still panting slightly. "Have I made my point yet?"

"You may have to elaborate on that" Alastor replied. "You're still pressing two points even as we speak"

Smiling despite the flushed look her face was sporting, Yulie leaned back as she tugged at the tier holding her robe in place. The moment the fabric slipped effortlessly off her arms, she immediately slipped them beneath the robe Alastor was wearing forcing him to shrug the garment off his upper body as she kissed him again.

This time, she was not able to keep in the noise of surprise as she felt one of his strong hands wander passed the small of her back to cup her rear. The squeak quickly evolved into a low moan as his other hand latched on to one of her small breasts and began kneading it gently forcing her to cease kissing him in order to keep breathing as his administrations caused her to suffer air shortage.

Noticing the effect he was having on her, Alastor began trailing kisses down Yulie's neck until he reached her breasts and latched on to the unattended one. Just the mere action of doing so elicited a loud moan from the girl as her arms quickly trapped his head to her bosom causing him to moan but out of pain as her fingernails dug into his scalp causing her to let go of him.

"S-Sorry" She apologised looking embarrassed as she turned her face away from him. "I'm…kinda new to all this"

She did not see the soft smile creep up on Alastor's face but she did feel him gently turn her head so that she was facing him again followed by his lips covering her own once again causing her to almost swoon as they resumed where they left off. With the robes gone, the increase in skin contact seemed to spur the two further on as the night wore on. It was only when their positions were reversed and Yulie was now pinned between Alastor and the bed did things proceed to the next level.

Staring up into orbs as dark as the moonless sky, Yulie could not help but shiver as she felt the tip of his member, or as she had called it earlier upon first seeing it his spare wand, press gently against the wet folds to her core. Silently, he asked if she wanted to do this. The look in her eyes told him all he needed to know.

With a single thrust he entered her causing Yulie to sink nails and even teeth this time into the Spellcaster's skin as a wave of pain erupted within her. Once the pain had eased, as well as her grip, Alastor slowly began to move in and out of her allowing the pleasure to overtake the pain as he gradually increased his tempo. Wrapping her arms and legs securely round his torso while bringing his head from the crook of her neck for another heated kiss, Yulie found herself reaching her limit as her lover's tempo pushed it forever onwards until-

The sounds of Kara's colourful voice as she threw something out of her room followed by the slamming of a door caused Yulie spring into a sitting position as if she were suddenly struck by lightning. Panting heavily as she looked around trying to get her bearings, Yulie's eyes finally took in her sweat covered body and the large pillow that was still partly on her lap before making the connection.

"You gotta be kidding me!" She cursed quietly as she fell backwards onto her bed. "A _dream_?!"

While she was upset that it never really happened, Yulie was also glad that it did not happen. There was no way that Alastor, the man with the frown permanently sculpted into his face, would have let it go that far so soon in their relationship. First she had to start the relationship and slowly build it up before the dream could become a reality.

She was confident that it would be easier to build than her attempt to get together with Leonard. Even so, part of her could not help but ask:

"Couldn't Caesar wait a few more minutes before sneaking into Kara's room?" She moaned stopping her hand from wandering to her lower half by grabbing her hunting knife resting on the bedside table and throwing it at the door frame making the young Lord in question gulp as he quietly closed the door again.

**~#~**

_Hope you liked it. Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
